Calanon favion
Personality If people were to ask what Cal had been like in his early years, they would have been surprised to hear that Calanon Favion had once been a polite, lively boy who never missed the chance to play with the other Lythari and wood elves, whose ambitions and aspirations had been set high as he dreamed of one day becoming a skilled Artificer like his father. But all that had changed after the death of his father. Cal had never been the same since that day, and his personality began to dim from its usual bright spark as he began to bring walls about himself. Although Cal still kept hold of the same dreams of the future, his usual liveliness seemed to have vanished, and in its place remained a cool, outer persona that Cal had put around himself in his need, his want to be alone. Though he would still remain in his pack, helping out and getting along with everyone, he would often start conversations without a preface, preferring to listen more than talk. But his main flaw had been his curiosity, usually gets the better of him, as Cal has a strange obsession of trying to know everything about a person, often asking more blunt questions then truly needed. He is hesitant to offer his opinion straight up or voice his own view on a matter. His views had always come as an afterthought, or as something other’s would inquire because of his known trait to consider deeply before acting, and so Cal’s calm, measured demeanor was often required when decisions were to be made in difficult situations. Cal preferred to keep himself to himself, and because of this his outward attitude changed completely, and although he still would answer questions, he would do so almost sarcastically or in an offhand manor, so people began to shy away from bothering to ask his opinion completely which really suited him fine. His introvert ways had made him feel more isolated, and to others of his same kind that he was different than them. From separating himself from his Elven brothers and sisters, Cal had become more attuned to his life as a wolf, and found he preferred the lonely solitude of a hunt to that as life within a pack. Cal immersed himself in nature, and had become attuned to the movement of the lands, and his loyalty with the god Rillifane Rallathil deepened as his love for nature became broader, though he does not disapprove of animal hunting, feeling that everything is part of Natures Plan. His other love for solitude had given him a chance to see think that perhaps others had not, and because of this is had always considered himself slightly above them of his own race, and never really found himself among equals unless with wolfs. At times Calanon can be caring, and show empathy to people where others may not. But then other times Calanon can be sarcastic and withdrawn. He himself is not really sure of why this is, but he does know that his harshness and rashness in his actions usually occurs when he is around a number of people. Calanon is never comfortable around people at the best of times, and if he feels somewhat enclosed he has been known to act more violently then perhaps a situation is merited. Combat Style Although Elves are peaceful creatures, and Cal never would intestinally go around starting fights, he has been known to have his fair share of scraps, more commonly in his wolf form. His fighting techniques are just simply striking the opponent and to keep moving, as Cal’s great agility gives him an advantage in this area of expertise. However, because of his upbringing and general nature, Cal prefers to talk rather than to fight, and believes every argument can be settled diplomatically. History His childhood had been nothing out of the ordinary. He had a mother (Liandra) and a father (Keimesk), each who loved him equally and raised him with the love and guidance like any other caring family. In the mornings he would rise, wash, have breakfast and spend the day amongst his friends, playing through the rivers and splashing about in the tree’s, then in the evening he would be called in to eat and bathe before bed. His life had been a steady, comfortable routine for the past 26 years, and Calanon had no reason to suspect the evil that was working against his happy life. It was midwinter when his father fell ill. In truth the illness never worried Calanon at first. Everyone gets sick, and people get better all the time, just like his father was. To him, there was no reason to suspect anything different, but his mother and father knew better. Keimesk suffered from a strange illness that in the world of Faerun lacked the technology to comprehend. His died just weeks later. The shock of his death drove his mother slightly mad, though she would never admit it. Filled with grief, loneliness and fear, she jumped quickly into a remarriage with a Human, leaving the pack and Calanon behind in search of her happiness. It was the last he heard of his mother Liandra. The days and years that followed were never easy. Alone, confused, scared, hurt, betrayed... there was no end to the hurting emotions of the young Lythari. His father had left him, and his mother had abandoned him. Though in Human terms he would be considered a man, Calanon was no more than a boy to his race, and the blow it caused him was so deep, Calanon found he could not trust anyone, let alone those closest to him. Taking with him just a pack, food rations and his father’s Elven Longbow, Calanon set off into the wilderness to be alone at last to mourn, where he lived a good part of 24 years in the wild in his wolf form, simply living off the land and sleeping in a hollow of a large tree. In the wild Calanon had faced many dangers, from other wildlife, whether conditions are terrain. He had never lived for so long in his Wolf form, nor had he spent too much time out in the woodlands. It gave his life a whole new perspective, and before long he began to close away his emotions as he became more and more withdrawn. When he felt as though he could once again face the world he had lived in, and was ready to accomplish his dream of being a Artificer, just as his father had, Calanon returned to his old pack. Though he had been gone for so long, they welcomed his back with open arms, and Calanon soon began to settle back into living as an Elf. Taken in by his friend Erurainon, whose family had left to live with another pack not too long ago, Calanon found himself and Erurainon becoming close friends, though there was always the strange barrio around himself, Calanon would open up to Erurainon, and in him found a shoulder he could lean on, and a friend he could take too. Settling back into the life he had once lead, Calanon found that although things ran smoothly, and his life had taken on an almost... normal aspect, he was never truly happy, nor was he happy training to be a Artificer. Living in the wild he had been able to come and go as he pleased, and although he could turn in a wolf now to run through the forests, he would always find himself returned back to the people of the village. He became known as the village wanderer, for never did Calanon truly stay in one place for long, spending days away from the village, then returning for a day as though it was nothing. It was like he himself had taken on a free spirit, whilst still keeping his solemn attitude and his introvert personality he had required after the death and disappearance of his mother. Category:Outdated